Broken Doll
by Chibi Tidus
Summary: This is a new pairing I thought up: AlexiaSteve. This takes place in the prison cell where Steve is held captive in RECV. Alexia drops in to see him, watching from the shadows... plz RR


Broken Doll  
  
A/N: I have never written anything with Alexia in it. This is my first shot, and it has been awhile since I have played RECV, so please forgive any slight errors. I am sorry Kaitlyn that this is not about any of the characters that you tell me I should care about, but if you want me to write, this is the kind of stuff that you get. :) Ha ha! Okay, so this story is set during Anartica, after Steve is captured. Alexia's POV  
  
There you sit, my doll. Red hair falling in messed locks in front of brown eyes. The collar around your neck suits you, my pretty baby. I wait in the shadows, you do not know I am here, watching you. Watching how you shift in the chair, how your body moves as you breathe deeply, in and out. Is that fear stretched thinly across your face, my doll? Are those tears shed because of this imprisonment?  
  
Why, I think I could watch you for a long while yet. How you squirm in your chair, trying to free yourself from the chains that bite mercilessly into your soft, tender, pale flesh. What has your time spent in the past done to you? How is it possible that you have come to end up here, with me? You try to raise one trembling hand to your mouth, to wipe away a smear of blood that leaks from a corner of your mouth. Poor doll, I wish I could help you. I wish I could move to you, wrapping you in my embrace, but that would only make things worse. There is another I must love for the actions set in motion to progress for the best.  
  
What has happened here in this frozen waste land will go unnoticed by the rest of the world, but the actions taken here tonight will determine the fate of the world. We will change everything, and I want you to be a part of that. I need you to be a part of that. Soon I will change, my body will no longer be my own, and I will need all the help I can get to help me through it. As all humans, I am scared, I fel fragile, but I know that I will survive it all and come out the other side, as soon as some minor obstacles are overcome!  
  
The transition from human to something greater, that is what I most want to share with you, my doll. I see you cry and it angers me, makes me want to go and comfort you, but I know that I mustn't do that for HE has eyes everywhere. The one I love, the one I can't get away from long enough to know any other love. But oh! If I could I would want it to so be yours, and yours alone.  
  
My heart leaps as you try again to rip the chains from the wall. A cry of frustration mixed with fear spills from your lips, and I want nothing more than to silence those lips, to erase that agony that has been etched out on your face. For a second I almost reveal myself to you, I almost do the unthinkable. He would never allow it. I was never allowed to have any fun.  
  
Anger rose in me. How dare he allow you, so vital in this plan, to be chained like some wild dog? No! If he was not going to follow the rules then neither was I! He was not going to be allowed to hold the reigns to my life for much longer. I was going to do something about him, but after I make this first step of defiance. He was going to pay the price for making this so complex for me. What was I supposed to do? Was I supposed to just forget about myself and do everything I was told? Am I some kind of bitch to be commanded?  
  
No. I was not.  
  
Stepping from the shadows, you stop moving. If it had been fear on your face before, sheer terror flashed across. I could see it in your eyes, the pained fear. Have you already learned that nothing is as it seems? That I may appear a frail, blonde girl, when in fact you already know that I am much more than that? "You don't need to be afraid," I whisper just loud enough for you to hear.  
  
"What the fuck is happening to me?" you spit at me, your words stinging deep. I move close to you, taking your face in my soft hands, tilting your eyes to meet mine, and I smile, trying to convey to you how everything will work out as it has to for destiny to be fulfilled.   
  
There is a large bruise on the inside of your right elbow, the side of you I could not see from my hiding spot. Momentarilly ignoring your question, I stare at it for a moment. Fuck, I think, running two fingers over it. You cringe. "What the hell is that?" he yells at me.  
  
"Sh..." I say, fear edging into my mind. Has it already started?  
  
"Let me go..." you whimper, drawing my attention back to your face. Tears roll down the smooth surface, pooling at your chin before dropping off. There is a cut on your upper lip, and blood drips slowly from it. I want to press my lips to yours, to lick the blood from your wound, but I refuse. I will be in enough trouble just for being here and letting myself known to you. There is no way I'm going to jepordize my life over you, am I? Am I that stupid, as to let myself be consumed by lust this close to finshing what I have been striving for since my birth?  
  
"My doll," I whisper, not meaning for you to hear. But you do, and you try to jerk away from me, trying to get out of your bonds.   
  
I place one hand on your neck, one on your chest, and slide onto your legs, freezing you instantly. I no longer care if he does see this in the cameras I know he has here, he will just have to do what he sees fit to do with me. I am being a bad girl, but there is nothing I can do to stop myself from this sudden passion that has gripped my body and flung me at this boy!  
  
My lips press against yours, pushing your head back into the wall. Your lips are so soft, so gentle, but they smash against mine with a ferocity that none have ever expressed towards me before. Such a bare, raw sensuality as such I have never recieved. Where did you come from? I pull my lips away, drawing in a deep breath then reapplied my lips to your neck, biting softly at the collar that was bound to your neck. No more need for slavery, poor doll, no more need to be the one supressed. After the change happens in you, there will be nothing left but your pure destiny.  
  
Your hand comes up to the limit of the chain, and cups one of my breasts, making me inhale sharply. I slide a hand along your legs until I feel your hardening length beneath my touch. Fingers playing over the bulge in your pants, I start to unzip them and put my hand in the opening. A low moan escapes your lips, and I return my mouth to yours, tasting the blood. Then... I pull back. No!  
  
My hand still pumping in your pants, your hand still rubbing my breast smoothly, I start to realize everything. The bruise. The taste in the blood. Tyrant, my mind hisses. This can't be! What the hell was Alfred thinking, doing this cruel fate to the boy? You were not supposed to change this much!  
  
I do not realize how frantic my hand was jerking in your pants until you cry out for me to stop. The world returns as it is now, and I can feel you growing limp beneath the clutch of my fingers. This was it, it was over. There was not enough time for another go, I had to leave. Before everything happens.  
  
Standing, you make an attempt to stop me but I am already out of your reach. There is nothing you can do to stop me now. I have to get out of here. Before the tyrant inside awakes. My doll, I must leave you. Never will I forget what happened here, and I promise to get you the revenge you deserve! There should be nothing stopping us from being together, and yet there is a wall even I can not get around.  
  
Remember, my doll... I love you. But playtime is over. 


End file.
